


饮人深思

by Colcolcol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colcolcol/pseuds/Colcolcol
Summary: 纽特为帕西瓦尔做早餐。





	饮人深思

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Food for Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212507) by [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave). 



为了照顾和保护别人，帕西瓦尔工作总是非常努力。但不幸的是，他在照顾自己这项工作上表现得十分糟糕。这就让纽特十分担忧，不过他真正忧虑的是帕西瓦尔的饮食习惯。纽特试着查看帕西瓦尔，想确保他真的吃了东西，但纽特听到的答复让他大吃一惊。

“帕西，你吃早饭了吗？”纽特问道。

“吃啦，四个甜甜圈和两杯咖啡。”他随意地回答。纽特简直不敢相信自己听到的。“帕西，这不是一顿健康的早餐。”

“放松，第二杯咖啡里边是带点威士忌的。”好了，现在帕西瓦尔真实地在试图吓纽特。“够了，我明天就给你做早餐。”他听起来像位妈妈。

“纽特，你不用——”“不。我会做早餐的，并且你明天中午才去上班，所以这个时间很完美。”帕西瓦尔清楚纽特是不会退缩的，所以他只能点点头。我需要再喝一杯。

 

第二天早上*

 

帕西瓦尔醒来的时间和往常一样，他在早上九点醒了。他中午才需要去上班，所以他决定慢慢悠悠地穿衣服然后去找比他起得早的纽特。他检查了箱子，想看看纽特是不是在那儿，顺道和动物们打声招呼。从箱子出来后，他就闻到了做饭的味道。我猜那是我的早餐。走向厨房他看到了一张满是食物的餐桌。“早啊帕西，你睡得好吗？”纽特一边问一边亲了亲帕西瓦尔的脸颊。

“纽特，这是什么？”帕西瓦尔可没预料到这个。他以为纽特只会给他一碗谷物或者水果，但不是这么一大堆食物。

“这就是我们所说的英式早餐或者全式早餐 。”纽特快活地说着，还招呼帕西瓦尔坐下。

“我们吃培根、鸡蛋、蘑菇、薯饼、火腿、豆子，跟你的烤吐司和黑布丁一起吃。还有，你可以喝茶或者牛奶，但是咖啡可不行。”纽特说着，露出一个微笑。

豆子配烤吐司？谁会这么吃？“纽特，这看起来都很棒，真的谢谢你。但是我还是有些疑问。”纽特看着他，示意接着说。

“第一，为什么会有人想要把豆子放在烤土司上。这是个可怕的组合。第二，黑布丁是什么鬼？还有第三，我早餐是不会吃豆子的。”他歪了歪头，告诉纽特该他了。

“第一，豆子配烤土司在英格兰非常常见。你要知道吐司是抹了黄油的，而且豆子也是做好的当季的，它们是很好的蛋白质来源。第二，黑布丁是种血肠。还有第三，看看是谁告诉你晚餐吃煎饼的。现在吃你的早餐，然后想都不要想把早餐喂给我的动物。”纽特在需要的时候真的可以成为一位妈咪。帕西瓦尔没再说一个字，开始吃东西。

“嗯，纽特。都挺好吃的，而且豆子也不赖。但是没有什么能比得上一顿美味的美式早餐。”他带着自豪说着。所以他到底做了什么能让纽特和他在一起？

“哦，天哪。”纽特笑着。现在轮到帕西瓦尔给他做早餐了，并且可能会称之为为了所有的早餐的正义或者什么其他美国名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 原篇名：Food for thought 好像作为短语可以是“引人深思的事”，原文又与食物有关，就换了“饮食”的“饮”。纯属瞎翻。
> 
> 译者的BB：第一次尝试翻译，有错都是我的锅。AO3好多功能还不会用，救命。


End file.
